


I like you

by fg_ice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park shippers where are you, Because they are cute, Excuse me but 2park needs to rise, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Jinhwi, They want each other, jinhwi, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fg_ice/pseuds/fg_ice
Summary: "I like you from the very start. My eyes are already fix on you, you, only you"





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm such a trash for 2park since the begging of produce 101 and the amount of fics are like ??? I made one. I hope you guys like it. Come on guys yall better ship 2park! These two are so cute together, My pink sausage babies. Now that they have some high quality content moments plus their answers in the post it (for example: who do you want to be your partner if there's a 1x1=1 again? and they both answered each others name) FAAAAAAAM I NEED THAT!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please follow my wanna one account on twitter (@daehwilysm) and let's spazz about 2park ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 

It was the night when the final rehersal ended. The top 20 are going down off the stage, Jihoon is currently shaking as he felt nervous. Woojin saw his friend and went to his side. 

"Jihoon, are you okay? You are shaking" woojin asked

Jihoon looked up to the younger infront of him

"I'm f-fine but I'm nervous" jihoon then said while looking at woojin's eyes 

"Why are your nervous? You are perfect, for sure you will be part of top 11. If there's anyone to be nervous here that should be me" woojin smiled, a sad smile. 

Jihoon put his hand on woojin's and look at his eyes.

"Woojin-ah don't be like that. We will debut together, we will live together right? If you don't debut, i don't think i will be that happy." jihoon then said, he doesn't know why but thinking that woojin will not be part of the final line up makes him sad. 

Woojin smiled, and interwined their fingers together. Jihoon look at their hands "It fits perfectly" 

"Okay then, I will debut! I promise, we will debut together" he smiled showing his snaggle tooth that jihoon find so attractive. 

"Okay go backstage and rest for 30 mins!" the producer shouts. 

"Woojin hyung, Jihoon hyung let's go" daehwi said while jinyoung was guiding him off the stage. 

Jinyoung smiled at jihoon "That smile" 

Jihoon blushed he knows what smile is that all about. Jihoon said that he has this attraction towards woojin and baejin is saying that he maybe has a crush on that snaggle tooth guy. 

"Let's go!" Woojin said and put his hand on jihoon's shoulder. 

When they are going down, there's a camera infront of them, baejin dead ass danced nayana with samuel. 

"Uh, I'm scared" jihoon said with an aegyo voice. Woojin push away jinyoung to the side. 

 

After the breath taking finale, the final line up are already set. Jihoon doesn't know but when woojin's name was called he wanted to jump because of happiness. He saw how woojin look at him and smiled like the younger saying "I'll be waiting for you" Jihoon can't help it but to be nervous. What if he doesn't debut? What if suddenly the national producers doesn't vote for him. All the negative thoughts are in his mind until he look infront. He saw woojin's eyes on him. With that suddenly he felt relieved, Woojin is one of his fix pick since the start. 

When the announcement for the top 2. Woojin keep his eyes on the chubby cheeks infront of him, looking nervous. Woojin doesn't know but for sure Jihoon will be part of the final line up. When he saw Baejin and Daehwi hug infront of him, he suddenly imagine how h and jihoon will hug after the older's name will be called. 

"Park Jihoon" Boa said and that's the cue when woojin jumped! He's proud, Jihoon deserves it! 

When jihoon is walking towards the center stage wherein the members are already waiting for him and daniel, he can't help it but to run and hug woojin they both made it! But since it's not a good time for that he walk and hug each members, first is baejin.

"You did it!" baejin then said while hugging his friend. even though he'a hugging baejin jihoon can't help it but to look up and there he saw his friend, Woojin. He smiled.

"You whipped shit! I'm the one who's hugging you yet your eyes are on woojin" baejin then said 

"Whipped my ass, coming from a daehwi whipped so called bestfriend if i know--" 

"Shut up" Baejin just let go and push jihoon away.

After hugging minhyun and jisung, He's going up wherein Ong, Jaehwan, Guanlin and of course woojin is waiting. He's about to go to woojin asap but he saw daniel hugging both woojin and guanlin so he just went to hug jaehwan and ong first. 

His walking slowly. After that he stops. He heard daehwi saying "Just hug him already then me!" daehwi is really cute he thought. He smiled and hugged woojin. He can feel woojin's heartbeat "Congratulations" woojin said. "Thank you, Thank you for debuting" he then said. 

"Excuse me jihoon hyung you have a debit to me." guanlin then said. His eyes are widen now, of course he knows it. He look to woojin first but then daniel grab woojin and hug with jaehwan and ong.

Jihoon then kissed guanlin. After that he heard Jinyoung. "Oh look at that!" But then jihoon run towards daehwi's spot and hugged his favorite maknae. 

"Congratulations hyung" daehwi then said.

"Thanks daehwi" he answered.

"Woojin hyung is happy I bet!" daehwi then covered his mouth. 

"Huh? why?" 

"Of course he debut that's why" and then daehwi laugh awkwardly. Jihoon just nod and look down on him. there he saw once again, Park Woojin but whats with those eyes. It looks Sad. why?

"Have you seen woojin?" Jihoon asked daehwi while they are preparing to go home. 

"I think he went to the comfort room at the back" the younger said.

"Okay, Thank you" he then left and went to the comfort room at the back of their room. It's already dark since the staffs are cleaning up.

"Woojin-ah" he called 

No one answers. 

He knocked the door of thw comfort room.

"Woojin-ah, you there?" He asked once again

The lights in the hallway suddenly went off. 

"Ah!" He shouted. He was scared of darks, and the thought of maybe woojin is not here scares him more. 

The door suddenlt opened and there he was standing with a shock face. 

"Jihoon, what are you doing here?" Woojin then asked. The light from the comfort room is just a dim light. 

"And why is the hallway's lights are off?" he continued. 

Jihoon felt relieved that woojin is here, infront of him. 

Silence

"Uh? so.." Jihoon can't look at the younger. 

"hmmm" woojin is looking at him

"I-I just wanna ask something" Jihoon then said, still not looking at the younger.

"Go on" still fixed on jihoon's head. 

"W-why do you look sad earlier?" jihoon asked

"Sad? when?" 

"When I look at you, when i just finished hugging daehwi" jihoon finally looked up. 

Woojin is holding the door of the comfort room so that they can have lights, while jihoon is infront of him. 

"Oh that." 

"Yeah, that. Why?" 

Woojin sighed. Honestly speaking he saw what jihoon did to guanlin, he doesn't like it. 

"Jihoon" he said. He pushed jihoon inside the comfort room. Jihoon was shookt. The older was locked in between the younger's arms, jihoon's back at the back of the door while woojin's arms are locking him. 

"What are you doing?" jihoon then said. Cheeks are reddish now. 

Woojin smirked. "Is he blushing?" 

"Guess what am I doing" woojin said.

"Listen here Park Woojin this is no time for jokes or pranks i swear to God I'm gonna--" 

"I like you" Woojin cutted him off. 

Jihoon's mouth went wide open.. 

"You? You what?" 

"I Like You Park Jihoon" Woojin said keeping the eyes contact between them. 

"Woojin, is this a kind of joke or what? It's not funny" Jihoon then said.

"You said you notice me sad earlier right? It is because I saw you, y-you kissed guanlin. I-I don't like it." Woojin confess and put down his arm and also he's now looking down at the floor. 

Jihoon is still in shock. Woojin likes him, His crush likes him, He's crush is sad because he kissed guanlin but there's no romantic feeling or what on that. 

"I'm sorry" Woojin said. 

"W-why are you sorry?" Jihoon asked. Why is he sorry? because this is just a joke--- He swear to God he might kill woojin if this is---

"I'm sorry I got jealous. I don't have a right, but park jihoon" he stopped , looked at the olders eyes. "I like you from the very start. My eyes are already fix on you, you, only you" 

Jihoon doesn't know what to do. He wanted to cry. He's crush likes him back! 

"Park Woojin, I like you too, so much!" he then finally said. 

"W-wait. Are you serious?" Woojin said panicking

Oh that look Jihoon thought. Whenever woojin is panicking he's face is so adorable. 

"Yes I am serious." He then said 

"Hey Jihoon" woojin put his hand into jihoon's 

"yes?" 

"Can I be your boyfriend?" woojin then asked

"Hmmmm let me think about that" jihoon teased the younger. Woojin is about to let go of their hands because of jihoon's answer but

"Joke, i'm just kidding. Don't pull out" 

"And yes, you can be my boyfriend" he stopped

"Yes!" "opps don't be too excited boy" jihoon said

"W-why?" 

"You can be my boyfriend in one condition" jihoon smirked. 

"What condition?" 

"Kiss me" Jihoon dead ass said

Woojin's eyes went wide. But when he look at jihoon's lips. He suddenly licked his own lips. 

"Are ypu sure about this park jihoon?" he asked. still looking at the older's lips. 

"I'm fucking serious park woojin. Kiss me" he stopped "Now" 

And with that woojin closed the gap between them and kiss jihoon on the lips. 

They don't know what are they doing. It's their first time. Lips together, at first not moving. Woojin pulled out first

"Are you now my boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes!" Jihoon smiled

Woojin attacked jihoon's lips once again. It's a slow passionate yet amature kiss. Woojin is guiding jihoon's lips. Biting it, jihoon suddenly opened his mouth and it's the time when woojin inserted his tongue and explore jihoon's mouth.

"Jinyoung hyung, I'm scared it's too dark" Suddenly the two boys who are inside the comfort room pulled out with wide eyes. 

"Jihoon and Woojin hyung, If you don't both come out As Soon As Possible the van will left you!" He shouted 

"Don't shout jinyoung hyung!" Daehwi said 

Woojin and Jihoon look at each other with one final kiss they smiled at each other. 

"Now you are mine!" woojin said 

"And you are mine too, mine and mine alone" Jihoon said.


End file.
